


Cuddles Are The Best Remedy

by Headphone_Love



Category: SHINee
Genre: Another Rainy fic, I feel like Oprah, M/M, Why am I in such a rainy mood, dunno, ha, oh well take a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storms make the world go round. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles Are The Best Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little 2min fic that I will also be posting on AFF, cause I have been away far too long so any idea will be turned into a fic to make up for it! :P 
> 
> No worries, I will still be doing Haikyuu!! fics as well :P 
> 
> Enjoy this short and maybe overly sweet one shot ^^
> 
> -HxL

_"Hyung?"_

Minho opened his eyes, waiting until his vision cleared to see his roommate standing in the doorway. The wind outside howled, rain pounding on the window and air conditioner. He put the pieces together, breathing in and out calmly. It happened often, waking up to Taemin's small voice asking if he could sleep in the same room as Minho. 

The dorms were a place that were generally quiet during the nights due to all the daytime madness of schedules and college exams. He grunted softly, shifting as if to say that the younger male could, and he knew Taemin had understood when he felt the bed dip for a moment. Arms wrapped around him, and he was so close Minho could feel his heart racing. 

"Why so scared?" Minho asked drowsily, wrapping his own arms around Taemin. He wondered why they didn't just do this every night, but remember the fact that they were not together. They were just roommates in a pod with two other guys who seemed to never be around. Fellow jocks on Minho's team, with Taemin being the only one who was not involved in sports. Taemin was, however, involved in dance and performances around the campus. 

"I don't know" Taemin whispered lightly, eyes closing as Minho offered a tiny smile. He knew why. He knew it was because of the storm, because of the loud noise. He knew that Taemin loved the silence, but not to the point where it was all he heard.

"Well, talk to me, then"

Taemin's eyes opened, questioning why the other would want to talk when he was obviously tired.

"About what?"

Minho shrugged lightly and pulled the other closer. Taemin shut his eyes again at the gesture.

"Anything."

Taemin bit his lip, swallowing hard. He took a few moments to organize his thoughts, plan out his words, something Minho always admired about him. Minho was spontaneous, and often said and did things without much thought. It was why he was so good at sports, he supposed. Being able to just DO.

But Taemin was the opposite. Taemin was strong but still timid. Creative, but soft spoken. And Minho loved it. 

"I choreographed a new dance for the show next month" Taemin spoke after he had come out of his thoughts. Minho nodded. 

"What type of dance?" 

"A bit of everything....Showing a little bit of what we do to the incoming students so they can see if they like it" he said lightly with a tiny grin. His eyes opened again, and Minho sucked in a quiet breath when they met his own. 

"Sounds great" he whispered and Taemin hummed in agreement moving a bit closer. Minho's own heart began to beat faster, and he found himself gently squeezing Taemin to make sure he was actually okay. He wanted to make sure Taemin was warm but also wanted to just have the smaller male closer. Taemin offered a shy smile and whispered a small "thank you" into his neck. Minho swallowed this time. 

"Not a problem Minnie," he said as Taemin grinned again, wider this time. They continued speaking until the wind outside had calmed to barely anything, and the rain seemed to have halted as well. This was when their speech paused as well. 

The two continued to stare at each other before shutting their eyes again, but this time as a reaction to when their lips met. 

They pulled away in order to smile at each other, pressing their foreheads together and drifting off to sleep...

_The storm was long gone._


End file.
